Platinum and Wendy's wedding! Drama?
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Its time for the first Paw Patrol and Ninja Pup wedding, but Crystal isn't feeling that great and starts to get sick. So whats going to happen to the wedding. Is it still going to happen, or postponed until Platinum's sister is better again. Then there's back to back drama that no saw coming, wait and read what happens. (Duke, Ghost, Lala, Lola, and Scar created by cpt blueice navy
1. Chapter 1

In Adventure Bay, the pups were relaxing, and enjoying themselves while Platinum and Wendy were getting things ready for their wedding since it was the next day. The girls stayed at the spa with Katie, while the boys were at the Lookout. Crystal was sleep, all the girls saw the big white bow that was on her collar.

"It was so nice that Duke gave that to her. Its so cute." said Azul.

"Yea maybe the others will give us something like that or something else." said Skye.

"Well Skye, I'm not sure Chase would. Duke got that from his parents. Our parents died." said Kari who was working on someone computer.

"So who were those two German Shepherds that was at the firehouse when he say Marshall's parents?" asked Everest. Kari just turned her head.

"That was our grandparents from our father's side. They know where we lived, but they didn't want to see us."

"That can't be true." said Trixie who was getting her claws done.

"No its true, because they told us that. They both knew that I was in Enchanted City, and Chase was here. But they didn't want to see us. They even said that our father was disowned from the family, because he got married to a stray German Shepherd, and not a police dog. So once they started to hear about Chase and all the good that he did, and also about me and the Ninja Pups. That's when they started to come down and finally saw us." Kari stood there trying not to cry.

"Don't worry about them Kari, you have us, all of the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Katie, and Cleo." said Brittany.

"And you have a big brother who cares for you, and he will always be by your side." said Skye. All the girls nodded. Then the doors opened, and Zuma, Duke, Rocky, Marshall, and Chase came in. Chase saw his sister's face and went to her. Kari looked at him, then back at the floor, so Chase just hugged her which she ended up crying alittle.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Wendy.

"Well Platinum wanted us to give this to you." said Marshall. Duke walked forward with a box, and put it right infront of her.

"Platinum said that you can't open this until tomorrow when you start to get ready for the wedding." Duke said.

"Come on, that's so Platinum." Wendy giggled. Duke just smiled and then he turned his head and saw Crystal sleep.

"Katie how is she?"

"She's doing good, getting better day by day, she still has to wear the leg brace." said Katie.

"Her back leg got messed up the bad." Zuma and Rocky asked. Katie nodded yes. So Duke walked to her and kissed her forehead. Crystal started to wake up, her now clear eyes were looking right at Duke. "Hi sleepy head." he said. Crystal got up, and smiled at him.

"Hi." her voice was still scratchy. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Platinum asked us to give Wendy her gift, but she can't open it until tomorrow."

"That's so Platinum." Crystal giggled but it turned into a dry cough which caused her to throw up. Her head was to the side, since she didn't want to cough on Duke. Katie saw her throw up, and ran to her.

"Crystal you need to take it easy, I know it been a month since you got out the hospital, but your immune system is still fighting off whatever Lola and Scar injected in you." Katie put her hand on Crystal's head. "O goodness, Crystal your burning up." Katie picked her up and took her to the back. Duke ran back there, and he saw Crystal on a table breathing heavy. "She has a terrible fever. Let me tell Ryder and call the doctor." said Katie and left the room. Crystal was trying to get up.

"Crystal you need to relax please."

"But I'm fine." She sat up. "Why are there three of you Duke?" she asked.

"Crystal please relax, lay down please."

"But I'm fine Duke." she yelled but it only hurt her, she started to cough again. Her face was getting red, then she threw up again. "Okay I will stay put but, can you stay with me please?" she asked looking at him. Duke nodded yes, and lay down next to her.

"Did you ever took off the bow I gave you?" Duke asked her.

"Only when I have to take a bath, and Katie put a plastic around it so it doesn't get dirty or destroyed." Crystal said looking at him. "I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." Duke kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. When Katie walked back in, she saw vomit on the floor, Crystal is now sleep, and Duke was laying next to her.

"Okay Duke I called Ryder, and he told me that you can stay over here with her. And the doctor is on his way. Also Ryder wanted me to tell you and the rest of the them is that all of you are getting dressed here tomorrow anyway since I have the outfits for the wedding." said Katie. Then the doctor got there and checked Crystal.

"Well you were right Katie, its a fever. This is just from whatever was injected into her. Which we still don't know yet, but we should know soon. The lab workers are working hard to figure this one out, but to help them out I'm going to take some of her puke with me back so they can test it." said the doctor as she took some of the puke in a test tube and walked out. Katie and Duke were in the room where the other pups were then they heard rumbling.

"Whats that?" asked Marshall.

"Sorry that was my tummy." said Everest. Then they heard it again.

"Okay guys lets get something to eat. Mr. Porter gave us meatballs." said Katie.

"Meatballs!" they all yelled. After eating meatballs, they ran out to have fun. Then Platinum came in. Wendy was in the same room where Crystal and Duke were. So Katie blindfolded the both of them so that they can't see each other.

"Katie how is she?" Platinum asked.

"Not good, her temperature is getting high, I was about to take her back to the hospital."

"Okay." he said.

"Platinum, I think we should postpone the wedding until your sister is feeling better." Wendy said. Katie, Ryder and Cleo overheard them.

"I think your right. Lets go tell Ryder." he said.

"No need, I overheard you guys so Cleo is making the phone calls now." Ryder said as he walked in and took off their blindfolds. "Its nice of the both of you to do this."

"Well she's my only sister so I want her to be there. I'm willing to wait until she's better." Platinum said then looked at Wendy.

"Same here, Crystal is important to the both of us. So I can wait also. Her health is more important." Wendy said then licked Platinum's cheek. Outside Zuma and Azul were walking, trying to get some alone time without Rubble, Brittany or even Trixie popping up. So they walked to the beach which wasn't the far from Katie's.

"This is fun, Zuma do you want to go for a swim?" Azul asked.

"Sure lets get our, I mean your life vest, and my uniform." Zuma said.

"Without the hat and pup pack." Azul teased him alittle.

"Yes without the hat and the pup pack." They raced back to the Lookout to get what they needed and got it Zuma's hovercraft back to the beach. While they were having fun at the beach. Trixie, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Marshall, and Everest were there watching.

"They look like a good couple over there." said Skye.

"They do, but you guys know Zuma more then I do. Will he ever ask Azul out on a date." asked Trixie.

"Well with that question, your going to have to ask the main four since they knew Zuma longer than me." said Everest. Chase looked at Skye, Marshall and Rocky, then they looked back at Zuma.

"I'm not sure." said Skye. They all saw Zuma and Azul having fun and everything. It was around six in the evening. Trixie and them left to head to the hospital to see how Crystal's doing.

"Its so beautiful around this time." Azul said as she got closer to Zuma. They were both sitting on the sand enjoying the sunset. Once their paws touched alittle, they just looked at each other and smiled. Zuma got closer to her, and she was able to put her head on his shoulder. So Zuma put his paw around her shoulder and moved closer to her. Once the sun went down, Zuma and Azul headed back to the Lookout. They were quiet during the walk until Azul stopped. Zuma saw and walked back to her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, and forced a smile.

"Its nothing." She was about to walk away, but Zuma stepped infront of her. "How can I help you Zuma?"

"Something is wrong." he put his paw on hers. Azul looked at their paws and saw a mark on his. She lowered her head to see it. "That's a old one. Remember the day we fell down the rocky hill after Rubble scared us, and you gave me your favorite pink scarf." She just nodded.

"I thought you went to Duke and got it taken cared of."

"I wanted to but I didn't. I just left the scarf on my paw, and let it heal on its own. Which reminds me, come on follow me." he said. So the ran back to the Lookout, and went to Zuma's doghouse. He went in and came back out with a box. Azul looked at him then back at the box. Once she opened it, she almost started to cry. It was a new pink scarf.

"But what happen to my old one." she asked. Zuma went back in his doghouse and got the old pink scarf out. It was clean, but had a hole in it. "So since it got damaged, you got me a new one."

"Yea, after my paw healed I took the scarf off, but..." Azul shut his mouth and hugged him. "Wait your not mad."

"No I'm not mad, you went though all of this for me. How can I be mad?" Azul said. So Zuma smiled and put the new pink scarf around her neck. "Zuma can you come with me somewhere please."

"Sure." So they walked off, into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, the pups woke up but they didn't see Zuma or Azul so they walked into the Lookout and found them asleep on top of each other. So the pups left them alone, walked out the Lookout. Once it hit noon, Azul and Zuma just woke up, but they didn't have their collars. They went looking for it until they saw them sitting on a table. No one was in the Lookout. So they headed to see Katie. Once they got there, they saw the Paw Patrol and the Ninjas there.

"Well looks like the love birds are up now." said Trixie.

"Shut it Trixie, you and Rocky were sleeping so close to each other it was like you two were kissing." yelled Azul.

"While they did kiss once we walked pasted them." said Zuma. Rocky and Trixie looked at them, Trixie started to growl.

"Trixie stop fighting please." said Wendy.

"But Wendy..."

"Stop. We have bigger problems on our hands."

"Whats going on?" asked Zuma and Azul.

"You both know that Crystal is in the hospital right." They both nodded. "Okay the doctors need our help on what Lola and Scar used on Crystal to find a cure for her. Duke where would they be right now." asked Wendy.

"Lola should be with her sister at the club right now." he said. So they ran off and headed to the club. Once they got there, and walked in.

"O Duke you finally came to your sense and came back to me." Lola said and walked to him. Duke backed up with an upset look on his face.

"I didn't come back for you, I'm happy with Crystal, we only came here to ask you and Scar something."

"O okay then go talk to him." Lola walked away. Then Ghost and Lala walked to them.

"Hey Duke, how is Crystal?" Ghost asked.

"Not good, she is back in the hospital. We came here to ask Scar and Lola what they injected in her. Its causing problems for her, and the doctors need to find a cure for this."

"Well Scar is here also, so let me talk to them." Lala said and walked away. Ten minutes past, Scar and Lola both ran out. "Okay Duke I got them to answer and they will help you also. They know where the poison came from just don't let them out of your sight." Lala said with a smile. So without any word that went back to the hospital to visit Crystal. She was laying on the bed sleep. Once they walked in she got up.

"Your awake." said Duke.

"Yep." She saw Scar and Lola behind him, and she started growling.

"Calm down Crystal they are going to help us cure you." said Chase.

"I don't trust them."

"Good, cause I don't like you. I'm only doing this because my sister is forcing me to. If it wasn't for her, I would have let you die, and Duke will be all mine." Crystal jumped at her, and they started to fight. Duke ran in to stop them, but he was late. For a small dog that she is, Crystal threw Lola to the wall but from all the action she was starting to feel dizzy. Platinum was surprised of what his sister can do. Crystal dropped to the floor. Duke ran to her.

"I don't like her, please don't go Duke please." Crystal said.

"I have to. You need to be cured, Ryder and Cleo is coming with us. Katie will be here with you and Ryder said that he will keep you updated on what's going on." Duke said. Crystal looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Come on Crystal not the puppy eyes. I'm doing this for you." He licked her cheek.

"Fine, but please be careful. And Lola." She got up and walked to her. "Stay away from Duke, he's mine. So keep your dirty paws off of him."

"Rat with fur you don't scare me. Duke was mine before he was yours. So don't give me that mess." Lola said until she saw Trixie, Azul, Brittany, Skye, Everest and Wendy behind her. The evil look from Trixie got to her. "Fine I will leave him alone." Her and Crystal gave each other evil looks, and started growling. Duke pulled Crystal away and back to her bed. Scar pulled his sister. The next day at the Lookout, Ryder and Cleo had everything ready for their trip. Amber came back when she found out Crystal was back in the hospital. Ryder gave Amber a collar, so she can keep in contact with her kids. The pups were putting their trucks in the Paw Patroller. Chase got a smell, when he turned his head, he saw Crystal walking to them. So him and Everest ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"I'm coming along, I don't trust Lola with Duke."

"Crystal he will be fine, we will keep her away from him, so please get some rest." Everest said

"No, I'm going with you guys."

"Crystal for a small pup you are really stubborn. Now go." Chase said making an annoyed face.

"Well now your starting to know the other side of me Chase. I'm going with you guys." Duke heard Chase's voice, so he walked to see what was going on. When he saw Chase and Crystal talking he ran to them.

"Crystal what are you doing here?" Duke asked.

"O great the sick rat with fur is here." said Lola as she walked to them. Crystal started to growl at her. "Calm your nerves rat. My man will be fine."

"Lola bring your butt over here and leave Duke alone. He don't want your crazy butt." yelled Scar who was flirting with Azul.

"But Scar..."

"No buts, now bring your butt over here. We are already on their bad list don't make things worst, but your my sister so worst is like your middle name." Scar yelled at his sister. So Lola walked away.

"Okay Crystal go and relax we will be back." said Duke.

"Fine." she said as she was fixing the white bow on her collar. Crystal walked into the Lookout where her mom was. So the Paw Patrol took off with Scar and Lola with them.

"Okay so I pin point the location where Scar and Lola got that poison." said Kari. Chase got her red goggles. Skye saw that.

"Kari where did you get those from?" she asked.

"What the goggles, Chase got them for me." Skye looked at Chase. "Don't worry he got..." Chase covered her mouth.

"Kari continue looking at the screen and be quiet please." Chase said then walked away. The girls saw that. In a different room, Trixie and Rocky were relaxing together. Trixie was laying on Rocky's back. Then he rounded onto his back, so she was laying on his stomach. Trixie just had a smile on her face.

"Its nice to see you smiling Trixie." Rocky said.

"Really?"

"Yea, your peaceful when your like this, but I like you no matter what mood your in." Trixie's face was getting red. Since the day they met, Rocky only heard about her blushing two or three times but someone else will see her blush. This is his first time seeing her blush. He looked into her green eyes, and smiled.

"Rocky are you okay?" Trixie asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Okay if you say so." Trixie had a look on her face, and got up off his body.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing." Trixie said. She left. Platinum saw the look also.

"You just noticed the look." he said. Rocky nodded yes. "She has been doing that look since they day we met you guys." Then a cup hit him in the back of the head. Azul ran to get it.

"That was Trixie." Azul said, got the cup and ran back in the other room.

"What does the look mean?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it means make a move. Don't forget Trixie was the main one that kissed you and everything." Then a pillow hit Platinum. Skye and Brittany went to get it, but it was heavy, so Chase and Marshall helped them. Then Ryder, Rubble, Duke, and Zuma walked in. Chase and Marshall was behind them. In the other room, up above where Ryder keeps his ATV, Cleo was cleaning her motorcycle then the girls walked to her.

"Hey what's up other then pup love craziness." Cleo said as she sat on the floor infront of them.

"Waiting for the boys." Skye, Brittany, Everest, Azul and Trixie said at the same time.

"So your waiting for them to tell you how they feel. That's going to take soon time. But Trixie what was with the look you gave Rocky."

"I was teasing and flirting with him at the same time, but it was the first time he seen it." Trixie said as she looked at a picture of the Paw Patrol on the wall.

"Trixie how long have you knew Rocky." Everest asked.

"I knew him since we were little. I was born in Adventure Bay, I was left alone, until I came across Rocky. We hanged out, but I never knew his name. Once Ryder's mom found him and took him away I haven't seen him since the day we got the Paw Patrol out of the pound." Trixie said looking at the floor.

"Wait you knew Trixie before hand." said Marshall and Rubble in the other room with the other pups.

"Yep, after the craziness with Chase hiding his feeling from Skye while she was dating Brandon, we both were walking around at night and we came across a area that we both knew. Trixie told me a story that she met a pup around her age years back. Once I told her I was born in that area and the story when I met a pup who had a hidden white spot under her bangs. Trixie looked at me, and moved her bangs." said Rocky.

"That's something new, so the two of you were already friends, but didn't know the other pups name." said Chase.

"You can say that." said Trixie. They boys turned around and saw the girls there looking at them. Then Ryder's pup pad started to ring.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hey Ryder its me Katie."

"Hey Katie what's up."

"Just checking on your guys Crystal is sleep, her fever came back. So while she was sleep we took her back to the hospital. The doctors were waiting for her since she ran off this morning."

"She is just like her grandmother. Can't stay still for a hot minute." said Amber.

"So how is the search coming along." Katie asked.

"Well we are not that far from the location." said Kari. Crystal started coughing, and sweating. So Katie got a towel and put some ice in it then put it on her head.

"Ryder I might have to call you back, her fever is getting worst. Please hurry." Katie said and hanged up.

"Hang in there Crystal, please." Duke said to himself.

"Don't worry Duke she will be fine." said Everest. Lola heard them and just had a sad look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days went by the Paw Patrol was at the location, now they are just looking for the person that gave them the poison. Azul, Zuma, Everest and Marshall were walking until Azul disappeared. Zuma noticed that she was gone.

"Azul where are you?" Zuma yelled.

"Down here Zuma." Zuma looked down and saw Azul in a hole. Then a vine dropped down. So she climbed up, once she got to the top she saw Zuma hugging a tree with the other end of the vine around his back leg. "Thanks Zuma." Azul said as she walked to him and got the vine off from around his ankle. Then without a warning Zuma kissed her on the cheek and gave her a warm smile. Azul's face was red. Zuma started to walk away, but Azul ran to him and started walking side by side.

"Pups come back to the Paw Partoller." Zuma and Azul started to run back. Once they got back, both of them saw a dog with big cut over his right eye.

"What happen to you two, we thought we lost you?" asked Marshall.

"I fell in a hole but Zuma helped me." Azul said looking at Marshall and Everest.

"Who's the dude?" Zuma asked.

"Not sure, but I think Trixie might know, we can ask her when she comes back." said Kari.

"Wait how would she know who he is?" asked Chase.

"Well that's what Platinum said. And it was..." Wendy got cut off.

"That was my order, wait until Trixie comes back and she will tell us who he is." Platinum said and sat next to Wendy. When Trixie and Rocky got back, she saw the dog sitting there and started to back up.

"Hello Trixie." the dog said but he wasn't looking at her.

"What do you want, can't you just leave me alone?" Trixie yelled with fear.

"Trixie you know him." asked Ryder as he walked closer to her and started to pet her.

"Yes I know him, get him away from me. Get this voodoo dog away from me."

"Voodoo?" they all said.

"Yes that's what I do, I live in this forest. O my name is Tyler" he said. Trixie was behind Rocky. Platinum only saw Trixie in fear a couple of times, and that was only when it come to Rocky's safety.

"Trixie is this from one of your nightmares." Platinum said. Ryder, Cleo and the pups looked at him then at her. Trixie nodded her head yes. "Trixie don't you think it's time to face your fear." Trixie looked at Platinum and then at Tyler. So she got up from behind Rocky, and slowly walked to Tyler but stopped.

"I-It's go-go-good t-t-t...I can't Platinum. Not to him." Trixie started to cry, her body was shaking.

"Well can you tell us who he is?" Chase asked.

"*sigh* Fine, guys this is my father, and the dog that was trying to kill me when I was little." Tyler looked down, while the others stood there shocked. Rocky got next to her, Trixie felt his body next to her so she put her head on his body.

"Trixie, how can you tell if it was him." asked Wendy.

"I only told Platinum about this, but when I was little and still running the streets of Adventure Bay. He came near me, so I started to defend myself, but I was only a little pup. He beat me up and then threw some purple stuff at me. That night while I was sleep, he popped in my dreams and he turned them into nightmares, I try to wake up but my eyes were shut tight that I couldn't open them. The next day, I ran and ended up in Enchanted City. The nightmares continued, until I saw him again. He had some clear bottle in his mouth, and was about to threw at me until Platinum and Wendy saved me. If it wasn't for them I would be died. Since I can smell weird things I knew that the clear stuff in the bottle was poison."

"But how do you know that he is your father?" asked Brittany.

"In one of my nightmares, he showed me how him and T met, they got married, but he left her to run the streets. So she had me on her own, but left me alone to raise myself."

"That was when I found her in tears while she was sleep. She only told me about the character in her nightmares." said Platinum.

"Have you gotten any of those nightmares lately?" asked Ryder.

"Nope since we met you guys and I started hanging out with Rocky more the nightmares stopped." Trixie said as she rubbed her head against Rocky's body.

"That's why I told Rocky that you two were meant for each other. His niceness blocks the nightmares." said Wendy. Lola and Scar looked at the dog.

"Hey your that dog that gave us the poison." they said. Tyler looked at them.

"Yes, how did it do?" he asked.

"It worked perfectly." said Lola.

"Is the person you were trying to get rid of still alive or died?"

"She's still living. Even when I injected in her three times."

"Well after three times it should of killed her." Marshall, Chase, Wendy, Ryder, Cleo, Rocky, and Trixie had to pin Duke down. "What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked.

"The pup that they were trying to kill was his girlfriend. She is back in the hospital now, we are here to get the cure, so she can live." said Skye and Brittany.

"Well there is a cure, but I don't know how to make it. Trixie does." said Tyler.

"I do?" Trixie looked at him.

"Yes I told you in the last nightmare you had. But your going to have to remember it." Trixie looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"If that's true then Rocky can't be near her." said Rubble.

"He's right." said Azul and Everest. That night Rocky was laying outside the Paw Patroller Chase and Duke was with him.

"Don't worry Rocky she will be fine." said Duke. In the Paw Patroller, Trixie was sleep while the rest of them were awake. Tyler did what he had to do in order to get into her dreams. Once she started sweating, and breathing faster she screamed. Duke and Chase pinned Rocky down, but they had to call for back-up. So Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble ran out, but that wasn't helping so Scar, Platinum and Ryder ran out. Trixie eyes shoot open and she ran out the Paw Patroller. Tyler stopped them.

"It's working, she is sleep walking to get the stuff that is needed for the cure." Twenty minutes past and Trixie came back with a bottle that was pink. Cleo took it out of her mouth, and Trixie dropped to the floor and was fast asleep. The boys let Rocky go, and he ran to her. "She is asleep now, and good luck on your quest." said Tyler.

"Thank you." they said.

"No don't thank me, for this you need to thank Trixie. I'm sorry about the poison. And tell her to stop hiding her skills, this will make her strong. She is capable of doing voodoo, and making potions herself. I've been teaching though her dreams for years."

"I will tell her." said Platinum. Rocky already took Trixie in the PawPatroller.

"Okay guys lets head back and save Crystal." said Ryder. The pups went back in and drove off. Trixie was sleep next to Rocky, until she kicked him. Rocky looked at her, she was sweating and breathing fast. "It was nice seeing you my daughter." Tyler said in her dream. Trixie had a tear coming down her face. Rocky saw and wipe it away. He kissed her on the lips and it woke her up. Rocky felt movement and pressure. He opened one eye and it was Trixie kissing him back. When they pulled apart she smiled at him and went back to sleep. Rocky put his head on top of hers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They got back to Adventure Bay infront of the hospital. They ran in with the cure into Crystal's room. When they saw her, Crystal's fur has lost its color, and she was sleep. Duke walked to her and licked her cheek. She woke up.

"Hey your back." she said and got up.

"Man you look terrible." said Lola with a laugh. Trixie kicked her to the wall. Duke looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Duke asked.

"Some what?" Crystal said her eyes were still clear.

"Well we came back with a cure." said Azul. Cleo put the bottle infront of Crystal.

"Are you sure about this Duke?" He nodded. Trixie walked to her, and placed Crystal on her back. Duke and Platinum pinned her down. Skye got on the bed to cover her nose, Trixie started to slowly pour it into her mouth, then covered her mouth. So she had no choice but to shallow it. After she finished it, Crystal's fur color started to come back but her eye color didn't.

"Trixie what about her eyes." asked Chase.

"After awhile with the poison in her system it damaged alot, but I know what to do to see what was damage. Rocky come with me." They left. Crystal was able to go back to the Lookout. When they got there, something was smelling sweet all around the Lookout. In a room they saw Trixie putting random stuff in a tub. Rocky saw them, and pushed them out.

"Trixie is doing something, this will help her found out what has been damaged in Crystal system. And her dad is with her also. Crystal you need to take your collar and the bow off." said Rocky. Crystal did what she was told. Then Trixie came out.

"Come on Crystal, you guys can come in but you need to take off your collars." Trixie said and walked into the room. The pups, Ryder, Cleo, Amber and Ryder walked in the room. Trixie and Tyler put her in the tub that had flower pedals, stems, and a liquid mixture. "This is help me see what has been damaged, and this is actually really do for your fur also." Trixie and her dad closed their eyes. The water started to glow, and Crystal's eyes were still clear. Once they were done, Trixie looked at Crystal's eyes.

"Sorry but the poison, did alot a damage which means that Lola used more then three injections." said Tyler.

"She used the whole thing." They turned around and saw Aaliyah there with the bottle in a bag. Tyler walked to Aaliyah and looked at the bottle.

"Since she used the whole thing, Crystal's eye color willn't come back. Her eyes will remain that color for the rest of her life."

"And it's going to be hard for her to have puppies also." said Trixie. Duke and Crystal looked at her.

"Trix what do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"I mean the poison damaged your eggs big time, so that you can still have puppies but it's going to take time. And you might have to be on bed rest during the pregnancy. Any movement you make, you can end up losing that pup. I think Lola wanted that to happen." Trixie said. Lola was sitting in the other room with her brother, then they both saw Crystal run out.

"Because of you, my whole body is messed up. And all of this just because you want Duke back. You are one horrible pup that I've met." Crystal yelled and headbutted Lola in the stomach, then walked outside.

"You two better leave and don't come back." said Amber. Scar and Lola left, they headed back to the club where Ghost and Lala were. Duke went to find Crystal. Trixie walked back into the other room to clean up with the help of Rocky and her father.

"Platinum, Wendy when do you want to start your wedding?" Katie asked. Them looked at each other, then back at Katie.

"We'll wait until Crystal gets better." They both said. Then Trixie and Tyler smelled something, when they turned their heads.

"What are you doing here?" Trixie yelled.

"Long time no see T." Tyler said.

"So I was right, your back in town. How long are you here for Voodoo man." T said.

"I'm leaving once I'm done helping Trixie and Rocky clean. How about you T?"

"I'm just here." Trixie went back to helping Rocky clean. "So you don't care that our daughter turned soft."

"I don't mind. What you thought leaving her alone on the streets will make her tough."

"Well that was my plan, but it didn't work." Trixie just continued what she was doing. Her and Rocky was moving the tub. Once they got the tub back in place, she licked his cheek. She giggled which Rocky never heard before. "Come on see that's not a problem to you." yelled T.

"Just leave it alone T, she's happy we have no right to judge her life. We haven't even been there in her life to begin with. Rocky seems like a good match for her." Tyler said and looked at Trixie and Rocky who was looking at them. Then Trixie's parents both left. Then they heard screaming coming from outside, so they ran. They saw Azul laying on the floor, Zuma pinned to the ground by a bigger dog that's looks just like Azul.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany, Crystal, Everest and Skye was helping Azul. Platinum walked to the other dog who has Zuma pinned down. Ryder, Katie and Cleo ran out Kari was with them.

"Dude can your get off of me, I'm not doing any harm to Azul." Zuma said. When Azul got up, she ran and headbutt the dog.

"Leave him alone Adam, I'm perfectly fine." Azul said to the dog.

"Adam?" Everyone said. Then they saw two adult dogs and another puppy that looks like Azul also walking to them. Azul rolled her eyes.

"Guys this is Pepper, Steve, Adam and I have no idea who that one is." Azul said. Cleo took a good look at them.

"I know them." said Cleo. They all looked at her. "They are the most famous K-9 family in the world. Wait a minute Azul, is this your family before you joined the Ninja Pups." Azul nodded her head as she walked back to Zuma. "So you were a famous fashion pup also?" Azul nodded yes again.

"But I didn't like that life style, being told to do things that was never important. And my owner only loved to dress me up, since I was the only girl. I hated it, so I ran away from home." Azul said looking at the ground. Zuma put his paw on hers, and licked her cheek.

"Hey pup stay away from my little and only sister." yelled Adam.

"Adam leave him *sigh* I mean leave my boyfriend alone." Azul growled at him. The pups looked at Zuma.

"I'll say something about that later guys." Zuma said.

"Boyfriend?" her parents said.

"Yes my boyfriend Zuma."

"Your to young to have a boyfriend." said Pepper her mother. Then a car popped up and a woman ran out.

"Hello my name is Ms. Washington, OMG Azul!"she ran to Azul and hugged her.

"My day just got from good with spending time with Zuma to bad from seeing my family and this crazy lady again." Azul said then she got dropped, but Zuma ran to catch her on his back.

"Thanks Zuma." she said and licked his face. Ms. Washington walked to Ryder and took out her wallet.

"How much do you want for finding Azul. Thousand or a million dollars? she said. They all looked at her.

"Told you she was crazy, and I'm not going anywhere." Azul said.

"Well of coarse you are silly, we had flyers up from years, but some people said that they saw you in Enchanted City, so we looked there, until I watched the news and saw you with the Paw Patrol. So I came here to bring you back home." The ninja pups looked at Azul with a look.

"Ninja pup meeting now in the Lookout." yelled Platinum. Azul had a look on her face. They walked in the Lookout. The Paw Patrol remain outside with her family, Ryder and Cleo. Katie left to head home. Inside the Lookout, Azul was looking at the floor not saying a word. She looked up and saw Wendy, Platinum, and Trixie with an upset look. Crystal, Kari and Brittany remained quiet since they didn't know what was going on.

"Azul why did you lie to us?" asked Wendy.

"You had a family, and a home. Why did you lie saying that you didn't?" asked Platinum. Azul remain quiet. Crystal, Kari and Brittany walked to Platinum.

"What's going on?" asked Brittany.

"You want to know fine, I ran away from home. I was living the life, I had money, fame, waited on, spoil rotten, and all the outfits that I can wear. It was the life, but it wasn't my life I was just born into it. I was born to be in the fashion pup magazines, I hated it." Azul yelled and started crying.

"But you know the rules, we never keep secrets from each other. We need to be a team, and..."

"I know, and in order to been a team we need to trust each other." Azul yelled cutting Trixie's sentence short. "But how could I tell you that I was a famous pup who was living large."

"Well when we found Trixie she told us where she came from and everything that she knew." said Wendy.

"That's Trixie. It's not easy, to tell my life story."

"Which means you don't trust us." yelled Platinum. No one never heard Platinum yell before, he was always the calm one on the team. Azul looked at him. Then the Paw Patrol walked in, and saw Azul crying. Platinum started to walk away.

"So that's it, your just going to walk away from me Platinum." Azul said.

"I have nothing to say, you knew the rules when you first joined the Ninja Pups. No excuse Azul."

"But Platinum..."

"Quiet!" Azul stepped back. "Wendy gave us the same rules that we all had to follow before she put the Ninja Pups under my control. Even when she did that nothing never changed. The rules were still the same. The number one was: If you tell lies that mean you can't be trusted or you don't trust your team. You know this Azul, but let me and Wendy talk about this and we will deal with you tomorrow." Platinum walked away Wendy and Trixie was behind. Azul ran off, Zuma followed. Crystal walked to Duke.

"Azul." she said then put her head on Duke. Zuma followed Azul into the forest. He heard her crying, so he was able to find her. Once he did, he licked her cheek.

"Talk to me Azul. Tell me what happen?"

"Fine." She got up and told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**(*Flashback*)**

In a town called Royal City where everyone knew which other in the city you can find the top clothe stores, shoe stores anything that you need was

there. The most richest family lived there which was the Washington family, who had a beautiful daughter and a pup that they family loved. When

they got the second pup, the two fell in love. The daughter took up fashion designing for dogs as a career. The pup and her lover were her models.

The daughter became famous started her own fashion line and everything. She moved out and got a mansion of her own with the two dogs. When

she found out that both of her dogs can talk and were having puppies. She started to do more designs. The clothes she made the more money she

got. When her dog gave birth to only two puppies, the girl was happy. The parents named them Adam and Azul. The two puppies grew up in the

fashion family, the son was happy but the daughter was miserable. She wanted to be free, and enjoy life that didn't have to do with fashion twenty-

four seven. After she got into a big argument with her parents after the fashion show. The small pup left her collar by her parents bed and left the

house and never returned. Her parents were heart broken that their daughter left while they were sleep. The pup ran off and ended up in Enchanted

City. She lived on the streets for six weeks, hiding from the bigger dogs, but she was found and attacked by them until the Ninja Pups saved her and

took her in. Azul was happy, but when they asked her where did she come from. She told them, that she use to live in Foggy Bottom, and she don't

know who her family is. So they took her in and started to train her under Wendy's teaching.

**(*End of Flashback*)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Azul." Zuma said.

"So now that I broke the biggest rule in the Ninja Pups. They are going to end up kicking me off the team." Azul said crying.

"But you been with them for all those years, they just can't do that."

"Zuma yes they can, Platinum and Wendy are the leaders of the Ninja Pups. Wendy may have started the Ninja Pups, but she gave it to Platinum since he was a better leader, she took second in command." She layed down and Zuma layed next to her. Azul cryed herself to sleep. In the morning Zuma woke up and saw that Azul wasn't there. He only saw her collar infront of him. Zuma picked it up and ran back to the Lookout. Everyone was awake and looking for him and Azul. Once Kari saw Zuma running to them she howled to get their attention.

"Ryder we have problem, Azul ran off." Zuma said as he put down her collar.

"What?!" they yelled.

"Why?" asked Skye.

"She thought that since she lied to Wendy and Platinum about her life, that they were going to kick her off the team." Crystal looked at her brother and Wendy.

"Sadly that was going to happen." said Wendy. Crystal, Brittany, and Brittany gave her a look.

"You can't do that, we're nothing without Azul. She's one of the best ninjas that we have. Without her we're doomed." yelled Crystal.

"She's right, Trixie is the best at combat, Kari is with computers and our gear. Wendy and Platinum are the best leader. Also with the training combos and coming up with the plans before our missions. Crystal and I are both good at health and what is needed during missions. Azul is the master of disguise, without her and her designs how we can be part of the surrounds we're doomed." said Brittany.

"Brittany's right, Azul is the main reason of how we never got caught in what we do." Kari yelled. The Paw Patrol stood there.

"Platinum please don't kick her out." Crystal said looking at her brother.

"Wait where is her family?" asked Cleo. Then a limo popped up, and they window went down. Ryder walked over there. They just stood there and looked at the limo. Zuma was able to walk away, so he walked to his doghouse and found a letter there. He opened it.

_**Hello Zuma, **_

_**I didn't ran off, I just went to clear my head for a couple of days. So don't worry about me, if you want to talk to me, just go to our favorite spot in Adventure Bay, and you'll see me there. Don't tell the others please, I don't want no one to know, and please don't tell my parents. **_

_**Love Azul**_

_**PS: To let me know that its you, make the sound that I love.**_

Zuma closed the letter and put it under the pink scarf in his doghouse. That night he ran off to their favorite place. Once he got there, he started to make her favorite noise.

"Beep Beep Beep." Then he heard a giggle, and saw Azul walking out from under the log. "Hey"

"Hi Zuma." she kissed him.

"We don't have to talk about the problem, you know that right."

"I know, I just want to spend time with you and only you." Azul started to rub her head against his. They started to walk, until they saw the pups, Ryder, Cleo and her family.

"Don't worry Zuma didn't tell us anything. We followed him. I was still up when I saw Zuma walk off." said Platinum. Azul still stood next to Zuma. Crystal, Brittany and Kari walked to her.

"Please come back Azul." the three of them said. Azul looked at them then at Platinum, Wendy, and Trixe.

"I wish I can, but its one of the rules and I broke it so I have to leave the team."

"So your going to move back in with us?" asked Ms. Washington.

"Heck no, that's at the bottom of my list. I was just going to go back to living on the streets again, but stay close so I can still be near Zuma."

"What's so important about him? That are more fish in the sea, and richer ones." said Adam.

"Adam please shut up." Azul yelled.

"What?! Come on sis you can be falling for a low class pup like him." Azul started to growl that only Zuma can hear her. "He looks out of shape, bad life style..." Azul started to walk closer to her brother. "No job, live in a terrible area..." Azul had her teeth showing and her claws were out. "Come on he isn't your type. I know some good looking pups that will be per AAAAHHHH!" Azul attacked her brother. She clawed over his face, bite his neck, and then grabbed him by the collar started to turn in circles and threw him into the water. She walked to Adam when he was getting out of the water.

"Don't you dare talk about Zuma that way. He's my boyfriend, and I love him with all my heart." Azul growled at him then walked away and went back to Zuma. Adam just looked at her as she walked away. Azul kissed Zuma on the lips. "And I'm staying here in Adventure Bay with or without a home. So you guys can leave cause I'm never going back to my old life style."

"Whatever it's your choice Azul, but you can't return back to this family." said her mom.

"Why would I? I have Zuma and the pups."

"Fine it was nice seeing you all." said her father as he dragged his son away. Azul's family left, and they all returned back to the Lookout. Azul hasn't said anything to Platinum, Trixie, and Wendy since she came back. She just stayed in Zuma's doghouse. When she does come out, she trys to stay out their way. She only talks to Crystal, Kari, Brittany and the Paw Patrol. She even stop wearing her Ninja Pup collar. If she's needed Zuma would have to get her. Zuma wouldn't talk to her about the problems with the Ninja Pups. Until one morning, Azul woke up and saw that Zuma wasn't there. So she walked out of his doghouse and went into the Lookout. She saw the Paw Patrol in gear, and the Ninja Pups all of them looking at her. Platinum, Wendy and Trixie stepped forward. Azul started to step back but Duke, Chase, Rocky and Marshall were behind her so that she can't leave the Lookout.

"Azul, we've been thinking." Wendy started. Azul just rolled her eyes. "And Kari, Crystal, and Brittany were right, we need you. Your important to this team." Azul still just stood there.

"You may have broken one of the rules but now that we saw for ourself what your family was like and how rude they were. We understand. So we are not going to kick you off the team." Trixie said. Azul just stood there, then looked at Platinum. He walked up to her. She backed up ending up bumping into Chase and Rocky.

"Azul please." He put her Ninja Pup collar infront of her. "We need you." Azul looked at her collar, and pushed it back to Platinum and walked out the Lookout. Crystal tapped her brother.

"Platinum don't forget what she told you awhile back. Your like an older brother to her, Trixie and Brittany. Even Kari before she found out that Chase was her actually brother. When you yelled at her, that put her into fear since you never yelled at her before. No matter what she did. You really scared her. Go talk to her we will stay here. Leave her collar here also." Crystal said. So Platinum walked out the Lookout. Duke walked next to Crystal.

"Do you think that will work?" he asked.

"It will." said Trixie.

"Yea we all look up to Platinum, since he's the only male on the team. He's like that older brother that we never had. And I only know who my parents are." said Brittany.

"My older brother died. He got hit by a truck when I was little." said Wendy. Outside the Lookout, Platinum couldn't find her until he heard branches moving. He looked up and she was in the tree in disguise as a part of the tree wearing all brown with alittle bit of green.

"Azul please come down." Platinum said. Azul got down, her brown disguise turned back into her black hoodie. Her dark blue eyes looked at him with fear. "Azul, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You know that I like when everyone follow the rules, it makes my job as the leader of the Ninja Pups easy. I didn't know how to handle it. I'm really sorry." Azul walked back into the Lookout. Platinum followed. When he got in the Lookout, Azul had her Ninja Pup collar on. Duke saw her face and hit his forehead.

"Azul why didn't you tell me that you lost your voice. What were you even doing in order to lose it?" Duke asked. Azul just smiled, and winked at Zuma.

"Dude, sorry but that's a secret that we can't tell." said Zuma. They all made a face.

"Good I don't think we want to know." said Marshall and Chase.


	8. Chapter 8

Time went by and Azul got her voice back. Now it was time for Platinum and Wendy's wedding. Everyone in Adventure Bay been waiting for this event. It was the day of the wedding, Katie had the girls in one working on them while Cleo had the boys in a different room getting them ready. Wendy was the last one to get a bath. Azul, Trixie, Brittany, Skye, Everest, and Crystal had a flower pin that had the color of the flower Platinum gave her on their first date which was blue on their heads. Each of them had white necklaces on. Wendy saw them come out.

"You guys look wonderful." she said. They smiled at her. They can all hear the boys fighting with Rocky. Until they heard "Great I'm all wet." the girls laughed. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"That's my Rocky." she said with a smile. When Katie got Wendy out the tub and started to get her ready. Crystal came out with the box.

"Thanks Crystal, I forgot about this box." Wendy said. She opened the box, and started crying. "Platinum I'm going to kick your butt." she yelled so that he was able to hear her.

"What is it?" Everest asked. Katie took it out, it was a picture of her brother and a crown. Platinum and Crystal were around when he died, so Wendy's brother told Platinum one day if she gets married to give it to her. Platinum fulfilled her brother's request. Katie put the crown on her head. The boys left first then the girls, the wedding was at the field near Farmer Yumi. Everytime was set up just how they wanted it, and it was prefect weather. Ryder and Platinum walked down the aisle first to the altar. Then the pairs first was Duke and Crystal, then Rubble and Brittany , after them was Chase and Skye , then Zuma and Azul , Marshall and Everest, then Trixie and Rocky. Since Wendy's father didn't know that she was getting married, Platinum's mom Amber walked her down the aisle. When Platinum saw her walking, he started to cry alittle. Ryder had to give him a tissue. Once they got to the altar. Amber looked at them both.

"I'm so proud of the both of you. Wendy your going to be the best wife ever." she hugged Wendy then hugged her son.

"Amber are you willing on giving this young female to your son." Ryder said.

"I do." Amber said then walked back to her seat.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first Paw Patrol and Ninja Pup wedding in the history of Adventure Bay. We are here today for Platinum and Wendy to be together for life as a married couple. Right now does anyone have think that these two should not be together. Say something now before I continue." Ryder waited for two minutes. "Okay I guess not then lets continue. Platinum do you have anything to say to Wendy."

"Yes I Ryder." He looked at Wendy. "Wendy we went though drama, craziness and back to keep our team together, and during that we were still able to remain a couple. Today I just fulfilled your brother's late wish. He wanted me to give you that crown, that he made himself, and the picture of him on your wedding day. He also wanted me to tell you that he misses you alot and that on your wedding day, you will be standing infront of the man of your wild dreams. Cherish the moments you have don't waste them. Enjoy life my little sister and be happy. Live your life with the man of your dreams, and if Platinum is reading this now that means you have found your true love." Platinum said. Wendy started crying, but she wasn't the only one that was.

"Platinum how did you remember all of that." Wendy asked.

"This was the only thing I got from my dad, which was a excellent memory. He told me all of this. To me I think he know that we were going to be together."

"Wendy do you have anything to say?" Ryder asked.

"Yes I do if I stop crying. Platinum since the day me and my brother found you and Crystal. It felt like love at first fight, since it took awhile for me to get along with you. But after we started to get along. I started to see the good in you and how much you want to help others even if you weren't needed. Platinum once you gave me that warm smile after we save Trixie. I knew that what I felt wasn't fake but that it was real and true love." Wendy as she started to cry again. "I love you Platinum."

"And I love you also Wendy." Platinum said as a tear went down his face.

"OMG this is the first time I've seen you cry."

"In the power that I have, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Platinum you may now kiss your bride." said Major Goodway. Wendy and Platinum looked at Mayor Goodway as her husband Dr. Monty hugged her, then looked at each other and kissed. Everyone cheered, the Paw Patrol and Ninja pups howled, people were happy. The rest of the wedding continued, Wendy and Platinum cut the cake, everyone was dancing. Ryder took a picture with all the pups and then just one with Platinum and Wendy only. Then they went off on their honeymoon in the state of Washington.

The End


End file.
